earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Elansa
=Physical Description= *'Garments/Armor' Around cities she can usually be found wearing a simple pair of slacks and a vest. She detests the flow and fancy of dresses or robes, saying they make her "body appear all the more awkward." She never wears them, save for somber occations. At parties or dances, she can be found in a well cared for set of armor, watching from the sidelines. This also saves her the trouble of having to try to dance. *'Other' This elf is obviously young in years. Her step is lacking the dignity that other elves seem to carry themselves with. She is of a nervous nature. Always fiddling with the tips of her fingers, and biting at her lower lip. Her glance never lingers long. Her features are small. Timid. When speaking in Common her voice is low and uncertain. The lack of confidence doesn't seem to be from her proficiency, as she speaks the language rather well. She is very easily overlooked. =Personality= For most of history, Elansa was only a child. And treated as such, she has been able to maintain her optimism. She is generally warm and caring, even to strangers. Her actions will show if she is nervous, which is not abnormal around others. Speaking in her native tongue ususally sets her more at ease. She also has a bit of seperation anxiety and can be quite clingy if you're close with her. Lately events have caused her to grow a bit more distant and cold. Perhaps she's spending too much time in Winterspring. =History= *'Growing up' Raised by her mother, Nienna, in the forests of Ashenvale, Elansa was able to escape most of the hazards of war by pretending she was elsewhere. Mainly her daydreams consisted of her being on a hunt with her father, who left the two women and returned only briefly to share his stories with his daughter. Nienna played an active role in the protection of their surrounding forests. She fell in battle with her daughter was still quite young. *'The Start of World of Warcraft, 25' Elansa leaves her home in search of her father, and instead finds comfort in the halls of The Mystic Council and later, Ordo Argenteus Draco. Not long after she finds herself a place to call home, the halls of the Order fall and her chosen lifemate retreats to rest without her in the Emerald Dream. *'The Knights' She originally took up residence with the Knights-Errant as form of self-service. Thinking that the Knights may come to aid her in her wars against the orcs that plague Ashenvale forest, she trades in her service to help them reclaim their homeland, Lordaeron. The longer she stays with the Knights the more see views the Scourge as a threat to all of Azeroth. =Relations= *Ewane - A faithful friend, who threatened to sell her off to trolls. *Akallandin - Her current leader. His leadership is sound, and she is not hesitant to follow. *Nininue - An extordinary priestess that has make quite an impression on her, no matter how brief the encounters. *And the other scattered remains of OAD =Stories= *Finding the Guardian Category:Alliance Category:Night_Elf Category:Hunter